


fast talk

by halfwheeze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Olette and Pence are just mentioned, Touch-Starved, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: it's the tuesday after valentine's day and seifer is standing in the dining room. hayner sits down, but he isn't sure what to expect.





	fast talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in deadass about 45 minutes. if there are any mistakes, let me know!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Hayner doesn’t know when fucking Seifer turned from hate fucking to just fucking. He spends the night and finds extra pairs of his cargo shorts in Seifer’s shitty dresser, throws them on without a shirt on and finds breakfast made. There’s always a note beside his plate that says that Seifer is on a run, and Hayner always tucks it into his lower shorts pocket on the right side. In his own bedroom at his own apartment, which he barely ever spends the night at anymore, there is a drawer full of the notes, all nearly identical in the elegant banding of Seifer’s handwriting. Seifer writes as if there are still military personnel creeping over his shoulder, and sometimes Hayner wants him to loosen up. It can’t be healthy. 

This morning, Seifer is waiting for him in the dining room. It’s strange enough that Hayner gets a crawling feeling of something that feels awfully akin to fear, though Hayner swallows it. He’s never scared of his… sexual partner anymore, and he refuses to let Seifer think eve for a moment that he is. Despite the fact that neither of them are willing to put a label on what they are, he knows how badly Seifer feels about the bullshit that happened when they were still just kids. Hayner has held Seifer’s face as the other apologized profusely after a nightmare, one he could not describe to Hayner, but one he felt the need to apologize for all the same. Hayner isn’t scared of Seifer. 

“What’s - What’s up?” he asked as he steps into the dining room, scratching his bare chest. It’s a way to awkwardly cover his chest a little, so it’s what he does. Seifer looks nervous. Seif never looks nervous. Hayner runs through a million possibilities at once, kinda feeling like Olette when they were all still in high school, wondering why boys stopped talking to her (usually, they weren’t good enough for her, and he and Pence would weed them out). He considers a few things: Seifer wants to break things off, Seifer has been cheating on him, Seifer is somehow pregnant (despite physical impossibilities), Seifer is dying, Seifer’s parents are coming over. 

“I - uh. Shit, sit down, chickenwuss. Might as well eat,” Seifer says, sagging into a chair and inviting Hayner to do the same. Hayner sits down delicately beside Seifer rather than across from him, taking the other man’s hand in his own. It had taken a while at the beginning of their relationship to realise that a lot of what Seifer needs is a little bit of physical assurance; aside from the violence of Struggle tournaments and rather violent sexual habits, Seifer had been touch starved for years before Hayner came along. Hayner was the first person to push back his hair, to kiss his nose, to hold his hand in years. Seifer gets a nervous little half smile at the contact, and Hayner gives a real smile back. 

“So what’s up, Seif? Really?” Hayner repeats the question, taking on a soothing voice that he wouldn’t have thought he was capable of as a teenager. He certainly would not have guessed it would be directed at  _ Seifer  _ of all people. Neither of them begin eating while instead looking at each other steadily, holding on and keeping each other grounded. Hayner doesn’t know why he feels as if he needs that kind of assurance right now, but it likely stems from the way Seifer so obviously needs it. Where Seifer has always had a sense of disconnect from other people, Hayner is of the utmost attachment. 

“I’m not good at this,” Seifer starts, and Hayner raises an eyebrow. “I know I’m a shit boyfriend. I get angry and I blow you off sometimes and that’s shitty. I’m not careful enough. I know I’m a shit boyfriend. But, I’m in love with you. And… I want you to move in with me. And, also, happy Valentine’s day. I know it’s late, but I wanted to wait until Tuesday because you always have Tuesdays off, and I know I could have done it last Tuesday but doing it early felt weird and -” Hayner cuts him off, putting a hand on his mouth. 

“You love me?” he asks, because they’ve never said it before, but he wants so badly for it to be true. Seifer, with his round eyes, just nods. Hayner takes the hand off of his boyfriend’s (they had never used that word before either) mouth and gets on his knees on his chair to get a good angle to rub his nose against Seifer’s delicately. Seifer cracks into a soft smile, one of the softest that Hayner has ever seen on him. 

“Is that a yes?” Seifer asks, putting a hand on Hayner’s lower back to keep him steady. Hayner puts his forearms on Seifer’s shoulders, his hands linking together behind the man’s back. He kisses Seifer softly, taller than him for once so that he can control the kiss, something that Seifer lets him do surprisingly easily. Hayner guides him slightly backwards, leaning him back a little until he has to take one hand off of Hayner to catch himself on the corner of the table. Seifer laughs and sits back regularly, though he has Hayner held almost in his lap, something that neither of them move to change. 

“I want to move in with you. I know I’m a shit boyfriend. I get shitty about the weirdest things, I come home drunk when the bar has bachelorette parties, and I get jealous way too easy. I’m a shit boyfriend. But I’m in love with you and I want to move in with you and I want to wear your shitty clothes and steal your stupid beanie and do all kinds of stupid in love shit people do,” Hayner says, stealing the beanie clear off of Seifer’s head as he finishes. Seifer even has the beanie on in the morning, and he’s usually pretty angry about grubby hands on it, but he just lets Hayner take it, not commenting as Hayner puts it on his own head. He only grins, looking two shades of whipped and in love. 

“I’ll cook you dinner, and you’ll do my laundry. I’ll clean the bathroom and you’ll fix the bed. We’re gonna be so fuckin’ domestic,” Seifer muses, sounding pleased as he grins up at Hayner. Hayner laces his fingers through Seifer’s now free hair. 

“You’re so fuckin’ whipped,” he says fondly, to which Seifer raises his eyebrows. 

“You’re a fuckin’ house wife,” he replies, a look of challenge coming into his eyes. 

“You’re much more likely to propose than me,” Hayner says, and he can tell by the look in Seifer’s eyes that he went too far. 

“You’re probably right,” Seifer replies roughly, a loose, hurt smile taking over his face rather than the preferable, affable one of before. Hayner frowns and puts a kiss on the corner of Seifer’s mouth. 

“No one said I’d say no, dipshit,” he clarifies, putting his face against Seifer’s neck so that he doesn’t see however Seifer reacts to that. His knees are starting to ache, but it doesn’t bother him. It’s not the first time. Seifer takes the beanie off of Hayner’s head and sets it on the table before lacing his fingers through Hayner’s hair, gently pulling the other man’s head off of his shoulder. 

“You’d say yes?” he asks, and his eyes are huge again and he looks so awestruck at the very idea that Hayner loves him just as much as it’s the other way around and Hayner puts a hand on the side of Seifer’s face. He cups his jaw and gives him a short kiss, soft and sure and everything he needs. 

“Of course I would.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave a kudos and a comment, and if you have any prompts, leave them in my askbox on tumblr @halfwheeze, or in the comments!


End file.
